


Passionate Beast Of The Wild

by Rivver



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: And Brad likes it, Braz, Chester's all over Brad's face, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivver/pseuds/Rivver
Summary: Set in 1999. Brad and Chester hang out at the studio after everyone else leaves. Braz.





	Passionate Beast Of The Wild

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I know the parking ticket thingy was a skit, but it's real in this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.
> 
> For those of you who don't know, 'Esaul' is the demo version of A Place For My Head.
> 
> Anyway...Hope you enjoy. :)

Chester’s a passionate guy. That much is evident to anyone who spends even one minute with him. One falls short to say he gives his all into a performance. It’s such a powerful experience, for Brad at least, that at the end of it he always feels a bit dazed. 

He remembers being shocked the first time he heard the guy sing. They tried about twenty different singers, but none came close to Chester’s talent, him becoming more a wild beast while singing than a mere man; his strong voice vibrating up and down Brad’s spine, especially those times the man’s screaming right in his face during 'Esaul'. Brad loves when Chester gets in his face during performances. It’s their thing, them getting so close that it looks almost as if they’re about to kiss as they mouth the lyrics to the songs together. He even likes when Chester gets mad at him, for some reason. It’s the same kind of thrill that runs through his lithe form and has him shaking with excitement. To have that man’s fire directed at him…it does things to him.

“I think you’ve reached a new range tonight,” he comments while uncapping a water bottle to take a large, refreshing gulp. He’s panting. Chester is as well. They’re both drenched in sweat. 

“It’s that thing I told you guys about. When my voice gets used to one range, I get to push it even further.”

Brad grins. “It’s uncanny. I think I got goose bumps at one point. Good thing I got these things or I’d be in serious need of an otolaryngologist,” he says as he takes the headphones from around his neck and places them on the couch next to his guitar.

Chester chuckles then turns to Mike when the man calls for their attention.

“You guys coming?” 

“Uh…you go ahead and drive the others home. I’ll drive Brad.”

Brad lifts his eyebrows at that for it’s usually Mike who drives him home (or the other way around), Mike living a lot closer to him than Chester, but he doesn’t argue. 

“Okay, see you guys tomorrow,” Mike says and leaves after the others.

He turns toward the couch to collect his guitar. When he bends over to pick it up, he notices a presence behind him, very close behind him.

Brad straightens up and turns around. He’s met with Chester’s particularly close self. 

“You were great tonight too, you know,” the singer says and steps even closer. 

“Well, you inspire me to up my game,” Brad says with a small smile. Chester doesn’t return it, serious all of a sudden. He frowns. “Everything okay?”

At this, Chester’s eyes roam over his face, before settling on his lips. He steps closer, so close Brad can feel the man’s warm breath on his face. 

“Chester?”

“What would you do if I did this?” Chester whispers and just like that, closes the distance between them.

Brad’s rooted to the spot as Chester’s surprisingly gentle kiss silences him before he can even ask 'what'. The kiss is unlike any other kiss he’s ever had. It’s as if every cell in his body is being injected with buzzing energy. 

When the singer pulls back and stares deeply into his eyes, Brad’s speechless. Never in a thousand years would have he imagined Chester kissing him. He swallows nervously and licks his lips.

“Well? Not gonna say anything?” The man pushes, poking him on the side.

Brad shakes his head slowly. He’s mesmerized and the still thought-processing part of his brain reasons that he could ruin the moment by opening his mouth. He doesn’t want that. He wants Chester to continue however further he’s planning on going. 

“Tell me to stop,” Chester says in a hushed tone and leans closer once again. This time, Brad’s able to at least close his eyes and part his mouth. “I dare you.”

At this, Brad grins internally. Chester’s innate rebelliousness will make the man do exactly the opposite of what he tells him.

“Stop,” Brad says and Chester pulls back. He stares back into those dark pools— almost black with something that he doesn’t yet dare to identify as lust— and grins playfully, challenging Chester.

“No fucking way,” Chester grins back and lurches forward, pushing Brad back. Brad gives in, stepping back until his back connects with the wall behind him. Chester doesn’t relent until he’s pressing lips and upper body against Brad, trapping the younger man in a hot, urgent kiss. 

“Chester,” Brad moans against the kiss, holding onto the other man’s sides. One of Chester’s arms circles his waist; the other is perched up against the wall by Brad’s head. He presses his crotch against Brad’s, letting him feel the hard flesh against his own and making the guitarist moan out loud. “Fuck, Chester. Fuck!” He huffs, pulling on Chester’s clothes to bring him closer. One of his hands reaches up to run his fingers through Chester’s damp orange-red hair.

When warm, exploring lips kiss their way down to his neck and a tongue laps at his heated skin, Brad gasps. The power emanating from the singer is in equal parts intoxicating as it is infectious. And to think Brad was ready to pass out from tiredness just moments ago. Now he feels like he could go on for ten more hours. Well—maybe not ten hours, but he’s definitely not about to pass out anymore, not from tiredness at least. 

“Grip me in your hand.”

For a second, Brad just blinks. Then realization downs on him and he moves a tentative hand from Chester’s waist to his cock. And he grips, like Chester told him to do.

“Fuck, yeah,” Chester moans against Brad’s neck.

“You’re so…so…” Brad pants, eyes closed as he rubs the hot stiffness with his hand.

“What?” Chester huffs against his ear, thrusting forward into Brad’s hand.

“Passionate.”

Chester pulls back and pouts. “Thought you were gonna say big.” Brad lets out a soft chuckle. Chester shrugs. “I can never predict what you’re gonna say,” he comments and leans in to kiss him again. “I like that.”

They do that for a few more minutes, pressing against each other with desperate need. At some point, Chester stills him and looks deeply into his eyes.

“Turn around.”

Too eager to pretend he’s not desperate for more, Brad turns around. Instantly, warm hands land on his hips and Chester’s hard-on presses against his ass. 

“Oh, shit,” Brad huffs, holding unto the wall for support for his quivering legs give him no confidence at the moment while pressing his forehead against the cool cement, and out of instinct, pushes back against the hard flesh. Chester meets his push by thrusting up against him, letting Brad feel all of him.

“I’m gonna fucking come in my pants if we keep this pace,” Chester states, running his hands up and down Brad’s back.

“Chester, don’t!” Brad pleads. “Not yet.”

“What do you want, Brad? Chester leans in, whispering against the guitarist ear. “Tell me.”

“You…” Brad huffs, reaching behind him to pull Chester closer. “…inside me.”

With that out there, it’s impossible to ignore any longer how much he’d longed for the man’s undivided attention if only for a moment. If this ends up being a onetime thing, it’ll be enough. He’ll probably never fully recover.

“C’mon. I’m ready,” Brad says, pushing his hips back for emphasis. 

Chester chuckles behind him. “If I’d known you’d be this eager, I’d done this a shit ton ago. I want to, but you’re not fucking ready.”

At this Brad turns around again. “Why not?”

“For one, you’re still clothed, dummy. And second…I don’t fucking have any lube on me, man. Sorry.” Chester makes an apologetic face. Brad frowns.

“What? You’re not backing down now that you’ve got me all…all…”

“Hungry for cock?” Chester says unabashedly. 

Brad blushes at Chester’s boldness. He’s not good at dirty talk, makes him uncomfortable, so he just nods and adds: “Yours.” It makes Chester grin and Brad’s glad that he doesn’t have to elaborate further.

“I'm kidding, by the way,” Chester says then. Brad follows the singer’s hand as it fishes something out of his pants pocket. It’s lube. “I came prepared.”

“Oh?” Brad says, raising his eyebrows in surprise. “Wait. Were you planning this?”

“For a couple of weeks,” Chester admits with a shrug, like it’s no big deal. Of course it’s a big deal. 

“That’s—Wow…I’m…flattered,” Brad stammers. “I had no idea.”

“That’s ‘cuz you’re a clueless dummy, Brad,” Chester says with affection and pours a generous amount of lube on his left hand. “Want me to do it?”

“No, give me…” Brad says, taking the small bottle from Chester’s hand. “I’ll be quick. You work on yourself.”

Chester chuckles at his eagerness, but Brad doesn’t care. He just wants Chester inside him. _Now_.

When Chester pulls himself out, Brad loses focus; his lust-filled eyes following the singer’s hand movements as they coat the hard, thick flesh with lube up and down. He licks his lips at the sight and has to mentally slap himself and look away to get back on track. 

Putting his pants and boxers down, Brad reaches behind himself with two fingers to get himself ready, scissoring them in and out of his entrance with gentle thrusts, before he adds a third one to the party. 

“Done,” he says once he’s done, tossing the vial of lube on the couch.

“Step out of your pants, please,” Chester instructs in a teasing tone. 

Brad smirks and complies, kicking them aside. 

Without warning, Chester slides his hands under Brad’s thighs and lifts him up, placing them around his waist. 

“Wow…you’re stronger than you look,” Brad says with admiration at how effortlessly the singer lifted him up.

“And you are…as light as you look, so that helps,” Chester adds and hoists him up further to make a point. “Hold onto me.”

Brad nods and wraps his arms around Chester’s neck. “I’m ready.”

Taking his time, Chester eases in. Brad’s eyes flutter closed a couple of times, but he forces himself to keep them fixated on Chester’s face. The stretching feeling is almost too much to take, but the older man’s so concentrated it makes him chuckle. 

“I’m starting to notice you put your all in everything you do, not just performance-wise,” he observes in a tight voice, struggling to keep himself from moaning as the hard member breaches him.

Chester snorts. “Everything I _do_.”

Brad breathes out a laugh, letting his head fall back against the wall. “Oh.”

Chester stops pushing when he digs his fingers into the singer’s shoulders and grimaces. 

“You okay?” he asks, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Brad assures, relaxing his face as he looks back at Chester with intent. “It’s just... _big_.”

Chester smiles at the compliment. “You tell me if you need me to stop, okay?”

Brad licks his lips and nods. “Okay.”

Once fully sheathed, Chester takes his time to rub Brad’s thighs in a soothing manner as he waits for him to get used to the stretch. “Never done this before, huh?”

“Not…” Brad hesitates, unsure if to share or not, “…with a real dick.”

“Oh?” Chester smirks. “Kinky.” 

Brad smiles. “I expect secrecy in regards to that confession.”

“My lips are sealed,” the singer assures.

“Okay,” he nods. “You can move.” 

Chester pulls out almost all the way, keeping just his head in. Brad moans as he slides back in, arching his back against the wall as he’s breached once again. At about the third thrust, Chester finds his spot and Brad lets out a surprised wail. 

“There! Right there! Oh, fuck, Chester!” Brad gasps and moans, holding unto Chester and tightening his thigh’s hold on the man’s waist to bring him in deeper. “Harder.”

At the guitarist request, Chester begins nailing that spot relentlessly, hoisting Brad’s slight weight up and then dropping him down on his cock repeatedly, turning the younger man into a moaning mess. Somehow, Brad has enough presence of mind to wrap his own hand around his neglected cock and starts stroking himself in rhythm with Chester’s thrusts.

“Fuck, you’re hot, Brad,” Chester moans; his thrusts becoming erratic. Brad’s back connects with the wall as the singer uses it to help support both of them. 

“You’re the hottest. You have no idea…how much. You’re like…a passionate beast…of the wild,” Brad compliments between moans, leaning in to kiss the man’s lips with uncontained hunger, his hand working fast on his cock.

As to be expected, Brad comes first. Chester’s effective thrusts combined with his eager strokes making it impossible for him to hold back any longer. He encourages Chester continue to thrust into his over sensitized hole, until he also comes with a loud groan. 

Once both spent, they slide to the floor in a mass of sweaty limbs and heavy breathing. 

“That was like…” Brad pauses, gesturing widely with his arms to emphasize, “Like…wow. Just wow. I’m out of words.”

“Probably because you’ve never been fucked before,” Chester says with mirth, planting a quick peck on Brad’s lips.

Brad smiles. “I have…just—”

“—not by a real dick,” Chester finishes for him, smiling. “Anyway, I’m honored to be your first.”

“Honored?” Brad scoffs. “I’m honored you even picked me.”

“Shut up. You’re perfect,” Chester says sweetly and kisses him again. 

“You’re more than perfect,” Brad mumbles into the kiss, running deft fingers up and down Chester’s sweaty back in a sort of massage. 

“What was that? Passionate beast…?” Chester asks him with a smirk when they break apart. 

“Of the wild,” Brad adds.

“Passionate beast of the wild?” Chester chuckles. “I like that.”

They go into the bathroom together, to clean up and kiss some more. They nearly trip a couple of times, but they can’t seem to want to let go of one another. They have to, though, to put on their clothes and make themselves somewhat presentable. When he’s ready to go, Brad looks at the time.

“Shit...um…Chester?” he says lifting his watch for Chester to take a look. “We’re like…twenty minutes past the parking time.” 

Chester sees it and frowns. “You fucking kiddin’ me? Again? Fucks sakes, Brad,” he chastises, shaking his head.

“Wha—How is it my fault this time?” Brad whines in a high pitched voice. 

“Well…” Chester hesitates. “If you didn’t look so fucking sexy playing that guitar I wouldn’t have forgotten.” He then points a finger at Brad’s chest. “That’s on you.”

“Oh,” Brad grins. “I don’t know how to answer to that.”

“Then don’t. Now hurry up or I’ll leave your ass here,” Chester jokes, walking toward the door. 

“Wow, you’re such a gentle post-sex lover,” Brad says; tone dripping with sarcasm. “I’m surprised you didn’t cuddle me in that couch over there.”

Chester laughs. “I’ll cuddle the shit out of you once I get out of that spot.”

Brad grins and follows Chester out of the studio. They walk hand in hand toward the car and they even kiss a few times. It’s nice and intimate and Brad feels like he’s floating. They still argue about the parking ticket all the way to Chester’s apartment.


End file.
